marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Franklin Nelson (Earth-616)
. Sadly, Karen's life would turn to tragedy years later. Foggy was recruited by Abner Jonas into his newly formed reform party as a candidate for the disctrict attorney. During one of their fund-raising events, he was reintroduced to his high school sweetheart Debbie Harris . He quit the reform party when Daredevil revealed it to be a plot by the Organizer, Abner Jonas' alter ego . Several years later, Foggy married Debbie Harris. Around that time Elektra was hired by the Kingpin to assassinate Foggy. However, upon confronting Foggy, he recognized her as "Matt's girl". Unable to kill Foggy after this, Elektra abandoned her assignment, which led to her (temporary) death at the hands of Bullseye. Despite this and many other tragedies in Matt's life, Foggy has been a loyal and true friend, even after when his relationship with Debbie fell apart resulting in their divorce. He later was in a relationship with Liz Allan, but the villain Mysterio manipulated Foggy into having an affair with another woman and then killing her when she appeared to be a monster. This led Liz to break up with him. Recently, Matt was outed as Daredevil by the media and was eventually arrested. After Foggy went to visit Matt in prison with private investigator Dakota North, he was stabbed and seriously injured by several inmates. Matt heard his friend's heartbeat slowly cease, and Foggy was declared dead sometime after the ambulance took him away. Murdock later attended Foggy's funeral only for Foggy's grieving mother Rosalind Sharpe to blame him for what happened to her son. Later it was revealed that Foggy Nelson had not actually died at all, but was rather placed in witness protection program where he is recovering from his wounds and beginning to assume a new identity. He attempted to escape in an effort to reunite with Matt, only to be captured by the mafia, who in turn were slaughtered by ninjas of the Hand. They returned him to his former captors, after informing him that they would be watching. After Vanessa Fisk's role in this was revealed Foggy was released and reunited with Matt, where they agreed to move their law offices to a new location where they would take referrals only to avoid drawing attention from Daredevil's enemies with Becky Blake joining them as a law partner. Foggy had to deal with stress including, Mr. Fear poisoning Matt's wife Milla with a psychedelic drug that put her in a mental institution, having to deal with Milla's parents and Matt's growing erratic behavior. The final straw was the return of the Kingpin and when Matt accepted the Kingpin's offer, Foggy angrily fired him for all the bad things that were going down lately. When Foggy regretted his decision because he only made it worse for Matt, he learned that Matt had become the leader of The Hand. Later, the Kingpin used a judge on his payroll to have Foggy disbarred. When the judge overturned a Jury's verdict of not punishing the surviving victims from the protest against Oscorp, Foggy stood up in protest since they were the only surviving protesters who were not killed when Bullseye had destroyed their building. Working with Dakota North, who had recently lost her private investigators license, he discovered that the Kingpin was trying to frame Norman Osborn to get to Matt and manipulate his actions with the Hand. | Powers = None | Abilities = Legal knowledge | Strength = Normal human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Franklin Nelson is the former District Attorney for New York City. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Foggy_Nelson | Links = }} Category:Lawyers Category:Divorced Characters